


Twilight's Calling

by SilverWolf2135



Series: Silver Eyed chronicles [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, PTSD, Pain, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf2135/pseuds/SilverWolf2135
Summary: With one of their own dead, the group has to make a choice that will decide what happens to them, and how the world will view Creatures moving forward. Can they do it, or will the call to darkness prove too tempting?





	1. Dark Fire

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyTBWRQXPAU&t=31s

 

The smell of fire filled her nose. Wood burning, stone singed black. Flesh burning like meat over a campfire. They had wronged her. They took one of her friends away, no they took a family member. Anger, hate, pain, and sorrow filled her soul. What would she think of her? What would she think of the person she had become. She fell to the ground, the burning, black ground, and wept. Wept for a future that could no longer be hers. The world would never forgive her. She had ruined not only her life, but the life of her family.

" _Weiss! Weiss, where are you? We can stop this."  
_

 

Weiss looked up to see the moon shine, such a gentle light. She closed her eyes, waiting for the fire to take her, and free the world from a monster


	2. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the death of a loved one differently. Some handle it better then others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i hope your looking forward to the rest of this story. As i said back in Silver Eyed Blood, everyone will have a dark side arc. This makes the beginning of one of those arcs. Also, whenever i post Youtube links, do yourself a favor and put them in. You'll see why when you do. Enjoy.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1cLi5gk4t4

 

Nora placed her hand on Ren's head. She rested her chin on his hair, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe he was really gone. The one person who had been with her since she was a child, was gone. Taken by a pathetic excuse for a human, all because he couldn't have his way. Nora closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep, hoping she would wake up, and Ren would be there, waiting for her. But no matter what she did, escape never came. Nora looked into his eyes. Once, they had a gentle light to them, a calming light. Now, there were empty, like her heart. She had lost the one person she loved with all her heart. The person who she wanted to marry. Nora let the sobs take her over, holding onto her lovers cold body, wishing for some animal or human to come, and release her from this never ending pain of hers.

* * *

Ruby looked on as Nora held Ren. She knew this was all her fault. If she hadn't rushed into things, Ren would still be alive. Ruby knew that if Nora didn't have a reason to hate her before, she did now. Nora had told Ruby a long time ago that she wanted to marry Ren. It was a dream that Ruby had promised to help with, how ever she could. And now, like the forest they came from, that dream was nothing but ashes now. Ruby looked down to her hand,. hands stained with the blood of countless SDC guards that she had killed. She felt the rush enter her veins when she killed them. "Is this what it means to be a Vampire? Bringing death with you no matter where you go?" Ruby got up to find Weiss. She needed someone to talk to.

* * *

The white cloaked figure stood watch. The ginger haired girl hopeld onto the boy's body. She could tell from the way the girl wept and cried that the boy meant a great deal to her. A brother maybe, or a lover. She down to her hands. If her sister could do it, maybe she could as well. She had never tried before, but maybe now, she had a reason to. "Please, let me make things right."

* * *

"So, Nora lost Ren. Now that their weaker in number and in emotion, I should make my move now. They'll see. They'll see what it means to be Creatures.


	3. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake talk about what Ozpin said, and the possibly of him being right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i hope your enjoying the story so far. so by now, I'm sure you've noticed the chapters are fairly short. That's because I'm trying to set things up for later, so just bear with the short chapters for a little longer. I promised things will be back to normal soon. Enjoy.

Yang could feel something coursing through her veins. She had felt it when she transformed into a Phoenix, but at the time, she had just assumed it was adrenaline. Now she wasn't so sure. It was no secret that out of everyone in the group, Yang loved fighting the most. She loved the rush fighting gave her and, she loved the idea of always getting stronger. But this feeling wasn't like the feeling she got in the middle of a fight. This was a darker feeling. It offered power, for sure, but at what cost?

 

"Yang, do you have a minute. I need to talk to you."

 

Yang turned around to Blake standing behind her. "Of course. What's on your mind Blake?" Blake sat down next to her girlfriend. "I'm starting to worry about everyone. Ren's dead, we have a complete stranger in our camp, and I haven't been able to find Ruby at all." Yang nodded. "Yeah, I've felt the same way. Did you see the look in Nora's eyes? The amount of pain and hate she felt, I've only seen that one other time. And when the dust settled, everything fell apart." Blake knew what Yang was talking about.

 

"Do you think that maybe Ozpin was right?" Blake could tell Yang was scared. She was good at hiding her emotions, but Blake knew what to look for. "What do you mean?" Yang looked down to the ground, bits and pieces still on fire. "The SDC guards we killed, the amount of damage we did in less then an hour, what Ozpin said about Creatures being monsters. Do you think he was right about us?" Blake leaned against her girlfriends side, letting her head rest next to her golden hair. "No. Ozpin isn't right. We did what we were going to do anyway. Did we cause a lot of damage, yes. But maybe we can learn to control it too. Everything takes time and practice Yang. We'll get there. I'm sure of it" Yang wrapped her arm around Blake, pulling her in closer, wanting only to stay like this for as long as possible.

 


	4. That's the way it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Qrow both remember life during a simpler time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope your doing well, here's a chapter to cap off the weekend for ya. Enjoy.

As the group moved in silence, Ruby thought back to her early childhood. It was nothing special, but maybe that's why it meant so much to her. Her father, Taiyang, her uncle Qrow, and her mother. They were a family. With Taiyang out doing jobs all the time, Qrow was often the one to look after Ruby and Yang. She could still remember the first time he took them for a walk at night. It was a full moon night during the summer, and when Ruby was too tired to move, Qrow carried her home. She woke up the next day in her bed.

 

That was the last day they were ever a happy family again. Summer left to go do a small job, and never came back. Qrow went out to find her, but all he ever found was her rose rune. Summer's death had robbed Ruby's family of almost everything. Qrow started drinking, Taiyang shut down for a month, and Yang had to fill in for Summer.

 

It wasn't long after that that Qrow decided to leave, claiming he didn't want Ruby and Yang to see him like that. But everyone knew better. He was in as much pain as the rest of them, he just wanted to mourn alone. Qrow stooped by as often as he could over the rest of her life on Patch, but every time Qrow set eyes on Summer's rune, Ruby could see the tears swell in his eyes. Ruby walked forward, hoping no one could see the tears fall down her face.

* * *

 

Qrow ran as fast as he could. If he could just make it to Ruby, he could at least breathe easier. Qrow had been a bad father, and he knew it. After Summer died, everyone shut down on some level, and rather then face his own pain and help his daughter and niece, he ran. He said wanted time alone, and he didn't lie, but he also knew that as a parent, he was a failure. He wanted to tell Ruby. Tell her about him and Summer, about Summer being a vampire, and how much she really meant to him. But he couldn't find it in himself to tell her.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdW5-uJqCVY

He thought back to when he and Summer would go on jobs together. He had told her that doing good helped him feel better about his up bringing. It was no secret that Qrow and Raven had been born into a bandit clan, and as a result, he had done things he regretted to this day. When he told Summer, he was ready for Summer to leave him, but she didn't. She told him that she'd help him in whatever way she could, and Qrow knew then and there, that he loved Summer Rose more then he loved life.

 

After they had become Hunters, They wandered all over the country, helping whoever they came across. Almost every village and town knew their name. This went on for almost 3 years, and he loved every second of it. Being with Summer, helping people, protecting them, and easing his weary mind about what he had done in the past. And when Summer told him she was pregnant, he cried tears of joy. when Tai heard the news, he offered them a place to stay with Yang, after Raven had run off. When Ruby was born, and Qrow held his own daughter, he knew, he had everything he'd ever need. While Tai was always off doing whatever jobs he could find, Qrow helped raise Yang and Ruby. They didn't know they were cousins, and Qrow had wanted to tell them once they were older, but the day he was going to tell them, was the day Summer left and never came back.

 

Qrow knew he was a failure, as a Hunter, as a human being, and as a father, and he could only hope that maybe, just maybe, if he told Yang and Ruby everything, they'd forgive him for not being there. But if they didn't, he knew they had every reason to. "That's the way it is, i guess."


	5. Red Reaper Vampire part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby starts to feel the pull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so i wanted to rewrite this chapter since it was the weakest one I've written. I'm aware it's still very short. But I am starting to get my old spark back, so please bear with me. Enjoy this new beginning

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbpnzcGXC8Q&t=46s

 

Ruby could only keep moving. She wasn't sure where they were at the moment, but all that mattered to her was putting as much distance between the cold Atlas woods and her group as fast as she could. She never wanted to come back. If she had it her way, she would burn all of Atlas down. But she knew that it would only prove Ozpin right. Or would it? If she only went after criminals, and people who had done unforgivable things, could she really be called a monster? She became a Huntress to fight people like that. It was no different now. Sure she was different, but her goal reminded the same. And she was sure that if Ozpin was even half as old as she thought, he wouldn't have a lot of room to talk. Yes. That is what she'll do. She'll prove him wrong and stay true to herself. She has too. "I'll show him, I'll show everyone. We must be better"

 

* * *

Qrow stood still as he watched the group led by his daughter moved towards the border. "You know, Ruby and Yang have a right to know. You owe them that much brother". 

 

"Coming from the woman who left her daughter before she could even walk. Your the last person I'll be taking parenting advice from Raven". Qrow turned around as he heard the flutter of wings head into the woods. As he made his way down, he began to ponder what Raven said. The thing was that she wasn't wrong. Ruby of all people had the right to know about him, but with the way things are now, it would only cause more problems. Problems that he didn't have the energy to deal with. He just wanted to find Ruby and Yang, the two people in the world who still had him anchored to the world. If it wasn't for them, he would've given up on life years ago. He knew that if they ever found out, they would resent him, and he couldn't have that. But he hated keeping secrets from them, Ruby most of all. "Summer, what do I do?"

* * *

 

 "Where are they going now? Will they head back to Vale?"  

 

"I'm not sure Cinder. As of now, all we know is that they've left the Schnee Forest in ashes. They could be heading for Mistral for all we know."

 

Cinder looked out the window overlooking her home. How long had it been since she felt like this? It didn't matter. With Ozpin dead, and not all of the kids having transformed, it was time for her to make her move. "Alice, get Helix ready. It's time we made out move. Our first target it Vale"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a short chapter, but i felt that i had to lay the foundation first so i could focus on the main event at a later date. anyway, leave a comment on how you feel about this let me know what you think about and what's going to happen, and I'll see you guys next time


	6. Red Reaper Vampire part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby ponders what their next move will be.

"We can rest here for the night guys. Jaune, you and Pyrrha take the first watch. Weiss, Blake, get a fire going. I've got to talk to Ruby". As everyone went about their given tasks, Yang went looking for Ruby. She had been marching for hours on end, not saying a word to anyone. She knew that losing Ren had been a huge blow to her, but it still wasn't like her to go as quiet as a graveyard. Yang could only hope that she could talk to Ruby and try to help her. She was the only sister she had, and while Weiss was basically her sister, she and Ruby were bound by blood, and in some ways, that trumped everything else. Yang often wondered what her life would've been like had Summer and Qrow not entered her life. She had been told that her mother left her before she could even crawl. "To protect you and your father" Qrow had said. As time went on, Yang figured it was because her mother didn't want her. That maybe all she wanted was to live a life of pillaging and moving from place to place. Yang wanted to find her mother, but Taiyang and Qrow never told her anything that might led her to her mother. But that didn't matter. Summer was the mother Yang chose, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

* * *

Ruby looked over the fast plains that lay before her. While not as large or as diverse as the Vedlt, Sacae was still a very respectable plain that offered much in terms of wildlife. The Sacaen plains were often called a mini Veldt, due to both plains sharing most of the same wildlife and characteristics. Many people in the area believed that the two were once connected, and that the vast forest that separated the two was part of someone's plan to produce lumber without any hassle.

 

Ruby knew if they were near Sacae, they still had at least a month of marching to do before they reached Vale. And that was assuming none of the local hunters paid them a visit, or if they encountered any Grimm. Or maybe they should head towards Vaccuo. It would be in the middle of winter there, and she could move around without any major hassles. And Vaccuo was known to not discriminate against anyone who would fight and survive, and everyone in her group could do both. But she also knew they had to get Ren's body back to Salem, if they were to have any hope of bringing him back. Ruby sighed. "We'll think of something".

 

* * *

Ren awoke to the feeling of water passing over his body. All he could remember is the gunshot, and Nora holding him in her arms. "Where am I? What is this place?" All he could see was white. And that was clouded. As if he was looking through a glass with condensation on it. "Lie Ren" Ren turned around to find a man taller then anyone he had ever seen. Only his skin as a golden yellow, and he had buck antlers on his head.


	7. Lust for gold and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is looking for Ruby, and they're willing to pay good money for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm back, and I'm ready to get back into my writing. Let's see what's going on in the world

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_cp4g7YGic

 

The Black Wolf was a bar that reeked of booze. Everyone on the right side of the law knew to stay away from from that place. It was filled with murderers, thieves, and other questionable people. Only someone who knew the underworld would even think of going there, and that was if they had no where else to go.  As a man opened the door, a smell so bad that it almost made him gag hit him like a horse. It had been 50 years since he was last here, and for good reason. But he needed people would do dirty work for cheap, and this was the place to such people.

 

He moved through the crowded place, making his way to the bar itself, taking a seat at the very end. "Ale please" The bartender brought his drink over, taking the gold from the man as payment. As the man drank his ale, he noticed that three men were looking at him from across the bar. As he finished his drink, he heard footsetps behind him. "Damn"

 

"What is someone as high class as you doing here? Got a death wish or something?"

 

"No, I'm just looking to hire someone. Tell me, could you use a little more gold in your life?"

 

* * *

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-dqFerEmMg

 

"Ha, as if she could get away. We have all 3 roads to Vale locked down, and we have enough men spread over the entire plain to take over a small village. If that twat comes within a kilometer of Vale, we'll know. Once she's caught, we'll live out the rest of our lives like kings. I wonder how much it would cost to build a castle."

 

"Keep dreaming Vlad. Even a small castle would cost all of what we're getting paid. Unless you plan to sneak into someone's bank and rob them. And if you are, good luck. Once we're done here, I'm leaving."

 

Vlad looked at his friend, a questioning look on his face. "What are you going to do with your money John? Gonna save it for Luna?" John nodded. "I want her to live a better life then the one I did. Once she's old enough, I'm gonna send her to Shade and have her trained as a Huntress. Still, I will admit, I am looking forward to holding my little girl in my arms again. She's getting better. In a years time, she'll be better then me."

 

Vlad couldn't help but laugh. "If she can beat you, she'll be the greatest Huntress of the year. Here, have some." Vlad handed John a mug of his homemade ale. "To our families." John chuckled. "To our families"

 

 

* * *

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5gzRHFEQbk&t=3s

 

 

John watched the stars hang over his head, he pulled out a small picture of a little girl. "Oh Luna. One more month sweetie. I'll be with you soon. Just wait a little while longer."

 

It had been a year since John had left his daughter with his own parents. He promised that he would be back someday, and they could be a family again, once he had enough money to buy their freedom. And this job was it. They'd have to leave behind a few things, but they could move to Vaccuo and start over again. The idea of watching his little girl grow up to be a Huntress is what kept him going. He feel asleep clutching the picture in his hand. unaware of a silver eyed girl looming over him.

 

 

 


	8. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby comes face to face with two men that are looking to collect some kind of bounty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope your all having a good day. So here is a set up chapter for a big fight that'll be coming soon. Let me know what you think. enjoy.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LudFV61zsaw

 

Ruby looked up at the sky as everyone around her slept. She had gone off hunting only a few seconds ago, and was tired from the hunt. She hadn't had the chance to hunt when they stormed Schnee Manor, and as a result, she had to hunt more animals then she thought. Her mother had told her that while Human blood was the best thing for her right now, she said that unless it was in self defense, she would never kill someone. While not 100% true, Ruby still had a code, and the only time she would break that code, is if she were forced into a corner. Or so she told herself. No one had transformed since their attack on the Manor, and the scent of Jaune and Blake's blood was very tempting, which is why she did her best to keep herself at a safe distance from those two. "There has to be another way. There has to be."

 

Ruby had come across 2 mercs who had been hired by someone who wanted her. While her first guess would've been Ozpin, she wasn't sure. Even if his soul could be placed in a new body, she figured it would at least take a year to find a suitable host. At least that's what she told herself. She had been tempted to kill them in their sleep, but after eavesdropping on them, she decided against it. She was very familiar with doing things that were in a moral grey area. Years of moving from place to place and doing what she had to do to survive had left it's mark.

 

She could relate to the one called John the most. She knew that if she had killed them, she would've this Luna girl an orphan, and that was something she never wanted to do. The death of one parent is hard to cope with, but losing both your parents is something that Ruby didn't know, nor did she want to know. Ruby closed her eyes to sleep, hoping that she could at least ask everyone where they wanted to go.

* * *

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LudFV61zsaw

 

_Ruby could feel heat coming up from beneath her. It was as if she were above a raging fire that threatened to burn her to ashes. She looked down to see some kind of molten substance flowing like a river to some kind of lake. The heat soon became unbearable. "Someone! Is anyone there!? Please help me! It's so hot." Ruby fell to her knees as she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up to see Ozpin, covered head to toe in blood. "Goodbye Miss Rose. Enjoy feeling anything other then burning alive." Ozpin flipped a switch that took the cage that Ruby was in over the lake. Ruby started to panic as the cage soon started to sink into the molten liquid that scorched her skin. her creams were the last thing she heard as she felt her life leave her body, leaving behind a chard corpse that crumbled into dust._

* * *

 

_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LudFV61zsaw_

"Ruby, wake up! Ruby, come on."

 

Ruby awoke to sound of wood burning. As she looked around, she saw that the entire forest was on fire. 

 

"Come on Ruby, we need to go, now." As Ruby got to her feet she saw Yang run towards one end of the forest that seemed to be the least damaged by the fire. As she ran towards her sister, she suddenly felt a force push her to the ground.

 

"Sorry kid, but you'll be coming with me and my friend here."

 

Ruby pushed a mans foot off her back as she stood up to find the two mercs from the night before, armed with a sword and some kind of mix between a lance and an axe.

 

Ruby pulled out a dagger that she kept on her in case she couldn't find Crescent Rose. She knew that she had to find some way to get away from them if they were all going to survive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gives in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. Here's a fight for your troubles. Enjoy.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmxyC_SMXNQ

 

Ruby ducked below a swing of that axe/spear thing, and moved inches away from the sword swing at her stomach. This had been going on for a while now. Ruby would run, those two would follow, and when they caught up to her, they'd get into a bit of a skirmish.

 

The lack of human blood and the fact that these two were clearly very skilled meant that Ruby had only so much more running she could do before she would be forced to fight them. She knew this, and if she had to guess, her attackers knew this as well. She could only hope that she would have enough energy to led them away from the forest that was burning around them. If she could get them into open ground, she could at least treat this whole thing as another 2v1, something that she had at least a little experience in.

 

“Look Red, all three of us know it''s been a while since you've had a good meal, and we've gone four days without sleep. There's nowhere you can go that we won't follow you.”

 

Ruby could tell that at the very least, if push came to shove, they probably could keep up with her. And given that they had been chasing her for at least an hour, she knew she was getting backed into a corner. “Look, I don't know who you two are, or how much your getting paid to do this, but whoever is paying you to do this, it isn't worth it. We're just passing through here. Leave now, and I'll pretend this never happened.”

 

“Look kid, it's not that we want to do this. We just need the money, and we've come too far to back out now. We're not giving up so just make this easy for all of us, and come quietly.”

 

Ruby looked around her trying to figure something out. She needed blood, and she needed it now. At this point she didn't care where it came from. As she looked toward the vast plains that were in front of her, she could see what looked like some kind of bear. “He'll do.”

 

Ruby pounced on the bear and tackled it to the ground. As the bear tried to fight off small, he could feel something enter a vein. As Ruby drank the blood, she noticed that it tasted different. Almost like it was human blood. She couldn't stop. As the bear's body fell lifeless

to the ground, Ruby felt better then she had since before she was first transformed. As the blood flowed through her body, she noticed the mercs coming out of the burning forest. As a sudden thunder crack signaled the start of a storm, all three fighters knew this was going to be a long battle.

 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xi5X9WcFv4&t=99s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xi5X9WcFv4&t=99s)

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewVs4oL3qvA>

(Use both links here. It'll make sense)

 

As Ruby charged the two men, both separated to preform a pincer attack. As the spear man lunged forward, Ruby caught the spear/axe mid thrust, and with a single strong jerk from her new found strength, pulled the weapon out of the mans hand. With a powerful throw, she hurdled it towards it's former owner. The man jumped out of the way, only to find Ruby in front of him, her hand sending a powerful punch to the gut. As he fell to the ground, trying to recover, his friend charged at the girl, sword in hand. As he swung at Ruby, she tried to move out of the way, but the very tip of the blade nicked her face, sending a bloody line across her right eye, most likely leaving some kind of scar. Ruby tried to move again, but the swordsman swung again at her stomach. If it wasn't for her new found strength, all of her insides would now be outside her body.

 

As Ruby held her stomach in pain, the man moved forward, drawing out some kind of net from a back pouch. “I told you kid. It didn't have to be this way. Now do me a favor, and stay still.” As the man threw the net to capture Ruby, she suddenly felt her finger nails grow longer, and sharper. With one sweeping motion, she cut the net into tiny bits and pieces, brandishing her new claws. As the man readied himself for another attack, his friend rushed to join him, spear at the ready.

 

Ruby looked at them with a look in her eye one would normally see in an animal ready to kill it's next meal. “Your both going to regret taking this job. If you live long enough to even think about regretting it.” Ruby charged and slashed the spear man in the stomach, causing massive amounts of blood to go everywhere. His friend could only look on as his friend fell to the ground. “Vlad!”

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sm6giIumnM

 

As the swordsman swung at Ruby's head, he failed to notice where her other hand was. One hand went to stop his blade, the other hand dove into his chest, piercing his heart. As Ruby pulled her claws out of her attacker, she watched him fall to the ground, looking at his chest gushing blood, and look of sadness and regret on his face.

“I'm, Sorry Luna. It looks like. I won't get to see you smile after all.

Ryida, here I come.”

 

Ruby watched as her attacker fell to ground dead, holding onto a picture of a little girl, tears falling down his face as the light left his eyes, now as dark as the cloud hanging over them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment down below about how you felt about this chapter. All feedback and criticisms are welcome.


	10. As Darkness swallows the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness creeps it's way into everyone's hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. No music links for now. I'll add them when you tube on my computer starts working again. Enjoy this darkened setup

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsLK4_Idk18

As Ruby stood over the dead mans body, she could feel everything. The wind blowing through her and her clothes, the rain washing away the blood on her face, and the sound of thunder crashing down on the plains. Her steady breathing becomes faster, and faster. It's as if her heart were beating faster then it ever had in her life.

 

Visions came flooding into her mind as she stared at the lifeless husk before her. Visions of death, suffering, and in the middle of it all, a white haired person, standing in the middle of a burning city, littered with countless bodies of men, women and children, rain falling, almost as if to try to put out the village as it burned. And to the left of this person was the body of a red headed woman, her clothes torn and bloody. As Ruby looked closer at the white haired person, she noticed tears going down her face, and a scar over her eye. Ruby reached out to Weiss, only to feel something enter her heart.

* * *

 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjLThzBMbds

“Ruby! Where are you?!” Weiss ran through the forest trying to find her beloved. The others had found safety on the other end of the forest, but she knew that Ruby hadn't made it out, and as she left Summer with the others to find Ruby. As knew that with the fire put out due to the heavy rain, there was no real threat of her burning alive. All she needed to do is find Ruby and put as much distance between them and this forest as possible. All she could do right now is move as fast as she could, and hope to whatever God was watching her that she would be fast enough.

 

* * *

 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjLThzBMbds

As the girl fell to the ground, Vlad turned to see his friends body. He dropped his halberd to the ground, to hold his friends body, almost as if to warm the cold lifeless body back to life. “John, why? Why did you do that? I was ready. I've been ready. You have a daughter you need to raise. What's going to happen to me? What's going to happen to Luna”

 

As the tears fell off his face to the ground, Vlad could do nothing but hold the body of the man who was like a brother to him As the rain fell down on his body, Vlad felt a burning feeling in his heart. Their employer had told them this would be an easy job. Granted, being a mercenary meant dying at any minute, but John still had a little girl he had to raise. He knew that the others would continue to hunt him, and most likely Luna as well. As she was now, she wouldn't last two seconds. “Watch over me John. I'll be joining you once I know that Luna will be safe. And I'll bring you their corpses as a gift.” Vlad got up, carrying his friends body off to a nearby camp, a fury burning in his eyes. It would be at least a month ride to John's parents, and he needed to move.

 

* * *

 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGJow4B2SlI

 

“Why is this happening? My friends have never done anything wrong.”

 

“I am aware of that Lie Ren. If left unchecked, this world will burn. You saw what I sent to your friend. You saw how many people in that one village were killed by the Archon.” Ren looked up to this god, on the brink of tears. “What's going to happen? What's going to happen to my family?” The god looked down on Ren's face. He could feel how much pain he was in. “This one time, I will allow you to return to Renment. You will stop things from occurring like we saw in the vision. Do not make me regret this.” The god raised his hand to Ren's forehead. As Ren began to glow, he could feel everything at once. The pain Nora was in, how she was holding his body, and how much anger was bubbling in his wife. He knew what he had to do. “Wait for me a little longer Nora. I'll back with you soon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment about how you feel. All thoughts and criticisms are welcome.


	11. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finds Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. The next one is going to a long and dark one, so please be patient for the next one. Enjoy.

As Weiss ran through the charred remains of the forest they had been resting in, she found Crescent Rose, burnt black and white from the ash and fire. "Ruby would never leave this. I have to be getting close." Weiss picked up Crescent Rose and sped towards an opening in the forest, praying that Ruby would be alright. As Weiss entered a barren area, she noticed 2 bodies laying on the ground, one with a spear either in or near them, another laying 3 feet away from them. Weiss's heart sank as she ran towards the bodies hoping and praying to every god she knew that Ruby had gotten away.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBzkIomfrlA&t=60s

As she came to the bodies, her worst fears came true. Ruby was laying on the ground, a lifeless look in her eyes, the spear in her heart. Weiss fell next to the person who had given her her life back. As Weiss pulled the spear from her body, she knew there was no hope of bringing Ruby back. Ruby was gone. Her love was gone. All Weiss could do was hold Ruby's body in her arms, as the tears fell from her face and hit Ruby's cheek. The more Weiss sobbed, the heavier it rained, and the more she wanted someone or something to come and end her own life so she could be with Ruby again.

 

Weiss looked at the spear that had taken her lover from her. It must have been made in Vale. The Oak handle, the basic yet deadly design of the weapon, the fact that it could be considered a halberd. Whoever used that spear was from Vale, and it would make sense. The fact that the entire forest had burned to the ground was evidence that whoever attacked them knew the area well, since it was only the forest that took any damage. Not the plains, not any nearby settlements. There was only one settlement that was close enough for the survivor to hide.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKWBEAW97AM

"Garreg Mach. And that damn Monastery." Weiss looked to the west, towards a part of the forest that came out around the area Garreg Mach was. " _ **They took her from you. They took Ren from you and Nora. They did this. They must pay. Make them pay. Make them suffer. Burn that pathetic town to the ground**."_Weiss put Ruby's body down. letting the rain wash away the blood from her face. "Wait for me Ruby. I'll be with you soon. And I'll bring you that miserable village as a gift." Weiss could feel power overflowing from her body. She knew this was her last act. When everyone was sleeping the night before, she had read a book she had stolen from the library in Vale. And one passage stood out to her. " _Should a being of pure power ever lose control of that power, they will be consumed by it, and pay the ultimate price._ " Weiss finally knew what her ancestors words meant. Her overwhelming power would be her death, and she didn't care. All she wanted now was to find whoever killed Ruby, and burn that Monastery to the ground. And she was going to do just that. Ruby had died because someone wanted them gone. If they wanted death, they were going to get it.

Weiss Schnee had died with Ruby, and the Luna Reaper had been born, and before the sun rose in the sky, Garreg Mach would be ruins, and she would be dead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know this is a very short chapter, but school is going to start up soon, and my father is going to be getting ready to get a few things over for next lobster season, so I'm afraid this is the best i can do for now. Leave a comment, all comments and critiques are welcome


	12. Waiting for a death that will never come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is willing to live when they've lost everything and have become the very thing they swore to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoRmKwp897U&t=28s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoRmKwp897U&t=28s)

 

 

As Weiss moved through the forest, she could the anger and power flow her body. There was only one person who would've known that Ruby was a vampire, and he told this Vlad, whoever he is, how to find them.

 

“Vlad, Ozpin. Come and get me you bastards. VLAD! OZPIN! Come and get me you bastards.” As Weiss started running, she heard something wiz past her head. Of course Vlad would've had men surround this forest. It didn't matter. She was going to who ever had killed her Ruby, and she was going to make them pay. Weiss shot out a beam of pure magic at one of the men shooting at her, watching as he fell to the ground, a hole where he heart was.

 

Weiss ran as fast as she could, killing anyone who got in her way, until she came to a cave. She knew that this cave had a shortcut that would lead her towards Garreg Mach. As she ran through the caves, she knew she heard footsteps. Of course they would follow her, but she knew this cave well, and before long, the only footsteps she heard were her own. As she reached the opening to the surface, she saw that there was a legion of soldiers waiting for her. She shot a beam of fire at them, burning them to ash, and starting another forest fire.

 

As Weiss exited the cave, she felt someone tackle her to ground. As she struggled to get them off, she felt something enter her waist, crying out in pain, and using her magic charged fist to hit the side of their face. Weiss heard them grunt in pain, as they fell off.

 

“Can't stay away, huh kid? You should have left with the rest of your group, and let me go about my way.”

 

“Sure.” Weiss pulled out what she found was a knife out of her body, covered in her blood. “I figured that you and I, had some unfinished business.”

* * *

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DA4VNTdRjNM>

 

Yang and Nora looked out towards the other forest as smoke began to rise. “Yang, what the hell is going on?”

 

“I don't know Nora. All I do know is that Weiss must be caught up in that fire. We need someone to go after her.”

 

Nora and Yang heard gasping from behind them. Heavy gasping, as if that person hadn't drawn breath in far too long. As they turned around, they saw Ren standing up, alive, and gasping for air. “Ren!” Nora ran over to her lover, and wrapped her arms around him. Ren and Nora landed on the floor, with tears of joy falling down Nora's face.

 

“It's okay Nora. I'm here now, and I will not leave you again.” Yang ran to help Ren up when she felt that something was odd about Ren. “Ren, what happened to you?” Ren looked at his friend, a knowing look in his eyes. “A fair question, but one that will have to be put on hold. We need to find Weiss and Ruby, and as fast as we can. If we don't they'll both die. And they won't be able to come back like I have.”

* * *

 

As Ruby came too, she noticed three things. One, the spear that was once in her hear was out of her body. Two, her attacker was dead on the floor. As the realization of she had done set in, she noticed the final thing that bothered her most. Weiss's tiara was laying next to her, covered in blood. “Ruby! Where are you?” As Ruby looked around her, she saw Yang, Nora, and Ren running towards her. “Yang, Nora, Ren? What are you doing here? Ren, how are you still alive? What's going on? Where's Weiss?”

 

As Ren helped Ruby to her feet, he could feel how confused and chaotic she was. “Ruby, listen to me, I'll answer everything, I promise. But first we need to find Weiss, and fast. Come on.” As everyone ran towards the forest that was burning away, all four of them knew that to find Weiss, they'd have to find the one village that would be in danger.

 

* * *

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN_un921Oog>

 

As Vlad landed on the cold stone walkway nearing the Monestary, he could feel the life leave his body. His fight with this girl ended in nothing short of disaster. With half of he forces dead and the other half scattered, he had no choice but to run towards Gerrag Mach and ask for help. But in so doing, had left the entire town open to fury that was this Dark Archon. He knew that he had to run to find the Archbishop, and fast. Otherwise, Gerrag Mach would be reduced to ashes.

 

* * *

 

As Weiss jumped to building to building, she incinerated anyone who tried to stop her. She had lost everything and now this town that foolish enough to try and oppose her would be nothing by sunrise. As she fought on, she noticed how high a mountain of corpses was. “Good. Let them see it. Let the whole world see what happens when you steal what I love!”

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcN4-iMa9fg

 

Weiss stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a little girl crying over a man's body. “daddy, please. Wake up. You can't leave me, like mommy did.” The girl looked up at Weiss, her eyes red from crying and the heat. “Why? Why are you doing this to us? We've done nothing wrong.” As Weiss looked closer at the girl, she saw that the girl had silver eyes, and black hair. “Just like Ruby.” Weiss picked up the little girl, and threw her at the monastery, using her magic to ensure she wouldn't die from the fall.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyTBWRQXPAU&t=31s

  
  


The smell of fire filled her nose. Wood burning, stone singed black. Flesh burning like meat over a campfire. They had wronged her. They took one of her friends away, no they took a family member. Anger, hate, pain, and sorrow filled her soul. What would she think of her? What would she think of the person she had become. She fell to the ground, the burning, black ground, and wept. Wept for a future that could no longer be hers. The world would never forgive her. She had ruined not only her life, but the life of her family.

" _Weiss! Weiss, where are you? We can stop this."_

  
  


Weiss looked up to see the moon shine, such a gentle light. She closed her eyes, waiting for the fire to take her, and free the world from a monster

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we've come full circle. Let me know what you think of the chapter, and how i handled everything. All comments and critiques are welcome.


	13. Unfinished business and unhappy history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all memories are pleasant. Some remind us of how much we have lost, and if that cost was worth it in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i know it's been a long time. i'll be posting this short-ish chapter, as i find more inspiration for the next 2 or 3 chapters, and depending on where the chapters go, they may be the last chapters in the SEC, before i go back to my mermaid story. enjoy

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BD81eOm8Hw>

 

A throne in the old days was seen as a symbol of strength. That the one who sat on it had the strength to do what was right for their people. That they would fight for the people and the countries honor. Now, it was seen as a mark of dishonor. A sign that the nobles who sat on them had killed and schemed their way into those chairs of power. And now, for the first time in history, thrones had been forgotten. Relics of a past no one remembered, since it was before the world around them existed. Just like the boy who sat on what was left of a throne in the ruins of what was once the greatest castle in the world. Just like everything, it's time had come and gone. The only person who knew of it was it's former ruler. A warrior who had won the love and loyalty of his people. Songs sang even to this day told tales of how he defeated entire armies with only his staff and sword. Once Omza the Blessed had taken the Valen throne, he had ended a 200 year war, brought his foes to the ground, and had ushered in a golden age for Vale.

 

 

"Why couldn't i see it before it was too late? Why did you leave me,Salem?" Ozpin looked at what was left of his old home. he had promised himself he would never return here. This ruin was a reminder of his own weakness, and his cowardice. When the castle fell, when his people needed him the most, where was he? Where was their hero, their king? Half way across the world, trying to forget about the people he had left for dead. trying to forget the endless shame that would come to define the rest of his cursed life. As he slept at night, the cries of his people haunted his dreams. As he traveled, the voices echoed in his mind. Reminding him what he had done. Thousands of years of aimless wandering, hunting, trying to atone for what he had done had been undone. Monsters had been reborn. And he knew that he needed his old weapon and armor if he was to stand any chance at slaughtering those monsters. This was a path he knew all too well. 500 years of his life had been composed of nothing but hunting them, and he thought he was done with it all. He thought his curse would be lifted, and he was wrong. And now, as then, a beast awoke in the man. A boar thirsty for blood. A boar who wanted the world to burn.

 

As he opened the door under his old throne, the cries of all his former subjects echoed in the dark hallway. As he came to a chest at the end of the hallway, he looked down at his arms, while not his first body, the scars were still there. Battle scars from slaughtering all Monsters be they man, woman or child. He thought himself righteous then, and he was righteous now. As he opened the chest, he gazed on his old sword.

 

Emerald's Lighting.

 

Forged by the finest smith of the era, this greatsword was one of 5 weapons that could kill Monsters, and as far as he knew, the only surviving weapon of the time.

 

"You can't hide forever Ozma. Put as much distance between you and truth as you want, it will never change, You know what you are doing is wrong, and you know this will not break your curse."

 

"Shut it Summer. Your just like the rest of them. and your daughters will be the first to die." As Ozma left the chest, Summer's spirit vanished. Ozpin the Headmaster was gone, and Ozma the Wild Boar was reborn.


	14. A sense of loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mysterious woman offers knowledge about their current state, Ruby has to make a tough choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since Volume 7 starts for non First members today, what better time to add another chapter? Here ya go

Ruby could do nothing but look at the remains of the once peaceful town of Garreg Mach. Weiss had leveled the entire town, to the point where the only a small handful of buildings were still standing. And calling them buildings would be a generosity. Ruby knew they couldn't stay. They had to move, as fast as possible, while also attracting the least amount of attention. she knew bounty hunters would all over them, like dew on grass in the early morning. They needed somewhere to hide. Somewhere they could lay low, and maybe do a little research on themselves. 

 

But where could they go? Every nearby town would have heard about Weiss's attack. and they'd be on high alert. If they tried to take shelter in any town, they'd be hunted like animals. not to mention, it could endanger innocent people. Now, more then ever before in their lives, they had to prove they wouldn't involve innocents. But that was easier said then done. Weiss's outburst confirmed Ruby's worst fear. They were monsters when they lost control, and the world would never let them forget it. So could they convince the world they weren't monsters? Or is it just a lost cause?

 

"So many questions, and we don't have the slightest idea of where to start looking. Why did this happen to us?"

 

Ruby started on the long walk back to where they had set up camp, and she had a lot to think about.

* * *

 

"Weiss, calm down. It's going to be alright. We're going to get through this."

 

Yang held Weiss as tight as she could, as Weiss sobbed into her shoulder. 

 

"you saw what I did Yang. You saw how many bodies where piled on top of each other. how can anyone come back from seeing something like that, let alone be the direct cause of it? I started this Yang. I killed people. I ruined entire families." 

 

Yang knew that Weiss was right. Garreg Mach was little more then rumble, and countless people were dead, and now the whole world knew that Creatures were real. Yang was as scared as Weiss. As they were now, they were the most vulnerable they had ever been. Emotionally, physically, and mentally. They needed to find someplace where they could hide and find themselves. And maybe learn more about themselves. They had all heard the stories, but now that this was all real, they needed to figure out which was real, and which nothing more then stories. They needed information, and they needed it now.

 


End file.
